Conventionally, semiconductor components having a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip and a radiation-detecting semiconductor chip are usually not produced in combination. By way of example, although conventionally a plurality of semiconductor chips are applied on a common carrier substrate, the carrier substrate is singulated to form individual semiconductor components before a frame is applied. Respective individual frames are subsequently applied to the singulated components.
On account of this further processing in the singulated state, however, the production costs and also the production time disadvantageously increase.